arachnophobia
by teko kasanen
Summary: what happens when Rigby's fear is shown
1. Chapter 1

teko:hey people that's right I'm doing regular show fan-fic how do you like that.

rigby:no one cares

teko:like no one cares if you got killed in a horriable accedent like jump of the roof some how

rigby:i'll stop talking.

teko:this is a 3 chapter story so don't complain for more

disclaimer:i don't own the characters except for teko

chapter one the discovery

It was a regular day in the park. Benson in his clipping the hedge. muscle man and high five ghost in the trailer planing the next Mordecai and Rigby are in the house playing dig champs."man you'r really bad at this"Mordecai said."STOP TALKING"Rigby whine. muscle man then came in with a devious look on his face."hey Rigby can you look under the couch"muscle man asked.

"OK"Rigby said. then saw a rubber snake under the couch but had no reaction but to pick it up."here muscle man"."aw what that didn't scare you" muscle man complained."its not that scary"Rigby told muscle muscle man dose his signature whining and left after punching the wall leaving the rubber snake."what's his problem"Mordecai asked."just a prank gone wrong"Rigby replied then drop the rubber snake.

*1 hour later*"OK man lets go get some coffee"Mordecai said."oh come on you just want to stare at Margaret like a stalker"Rigby complained."OK then lets play punches to see if were going or not"Mordecai offered."no no I'm good lets just go"Rigby said knowing he would in the other room."oh man how am i going to get Rigby"muscle man thought to him self until he heard a scream from the room Mordecai and Rigby was then peers in to see a very scared Rigby "kill it kill it"Rigby yelled in fear while pointing at a spider.

"oh come on man it just a house spider it doesn't even hurt you it just makes webs and eat only fly's Mordecai said trying to calm down Rigby."i don't care just pleas kill it"Rigby then scream. then Mordecai groan and took a napkin and kill the spider."thank you"Rigby said with an evil face came across muscle mans face"oh no Rigby thank you".

teko:well i say that was a good beginning

Mordecai: scaredy cat

Rigby: STOP TALKING

teko:he he he

Rigby: it was a Little short

teko:yeah i'm sorry about that.

Rigby: don't say sorry to me say sorry to them*pointing to the viewer*

chapter two the torture


	2. Chapter 2

teko:hey people this is chapter two

Rigby :i'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS

teko:*takes out machine gun*

Rigby O_O meep

teko:ok so lets get this started

chapter two the torture

it was 1 pm in the after was walking to the room he and Mordecai lived in when he got in what he saw made him pale as saw muscle man holding a bag of spiders that looks so real."hey Rigby" muscle man said with a devious look on his face."muscle man what is that"Rigby asked in a quivering voice."100 spiders muscle man answered."what are you going to do with those"Rigby asked."take a guess"muscle man then throws the spiders at Rigby making him scream his vocal cords then ran down the halls screaming in then bumped into Mordecai "dude what wrong"Mordecai asked."muscle man threw 100 spiders at me"Rigby told Mordecai."uh dude look again"Mordecai told then picked up a spider and it turns out it was one of those spider rings you give out on Halloween."MUSCLE MAN"Rigby yelled with anger.

* 2 hours later * Rigby was in his room sleeping in until he heard the door pounding."Rigby get up"Benson said in the other side."but Benson its my day off"Rigby complained."get out here or your fired"Benson then got up and went to the he open the door a giant spider fell on him making him scream like a banshee."ah ah ah"Rigby when he ran back inside he realized the spider was also a looked out side to see muscle man ad Benson side by side laughing."Benson ?"Rigby asked. "sorry Rigby i wanted to see this also,i'm a part of it"Benson then close the door with anger.

*next day* Rigby was keeping a close eye on everybody knowing every body was went into the kitchen the saw muscle man."hey muscle man"Rigby said casually but in reality was in high alert."hey Rigby"muscle man responded casually eating chicken wing as usual. Rigby then carefully went to the fridge then open and saw nothing but the regular food they have."ok well see ya"Rigby said before leaving to his he got in his room he felt like hes not alone but no one was in the room with him. Rigby then poked around to see whet was wrong then when he lift a shirt from the ground he saw a big tarantula coming at him he knew it wasn't fake because it was moving"aaaaaaahhhhh"Rigby then tried to get out of the room put was locked in."ha ha how do you like your new friend Rigby" muscle man said in the other side of the door."yeah Rigby be nice to your new friend"."Mordecai is that you"Rigby asked."yeah it me Benson and skips is here also"."please let me out"Rigby plead."no Rigby you stay there or you fired"Benson ordered."yeah Rigby they say its better to face your fear ten to run away"skips said in the other side of the door but in reality wants to mess with Rigby also."please please please please let me out" Rigby plead "no you stay there"muscle man yelled. Rigby did next made the whole crew (except for pops because he wasn't there)look at Rigby in a different view.

"* sniffle sniffle*please let me out"Rigby cried out."dude are you crying"Mordecai asked."yes yes i am is that what it takes to get out" Rigby cried out."ok muscle man let Rigby out"Mordecai told muscle man"no way bro it not over till i say its over"muscle man pops walked down the same hall."what going on old chaps"pops asked."Rigby is in the room with a spider and crying about it"Mordecai explained."well shouldn't you let him out"pops said."no way bro its not over till i say its over"muscle man said."now muscle man i understand pranks are funny but when you play with someones emotions and fear its not funny its going to far,now i advise you to let Rigby go"pops explained to muscle man."please let me out its getting closer"Rigby cried out from the other side."ok find" muscle man he open the door he found a very scared Rigby with tearful eyes on his then got up and ran away down the hall. leaving a very guilt filled group of co workers

teko:i'm ending this chapter here,how could you guys i expect this from muscle man but Benson and Mordecai i expected more form you Expechaly you skips,now i know that pops is the only decant on here

Mordecai: we thought it was funny

Benson:what are you going to do with us

teko:wait for slit mouth raccoon(foreshadowing)

chapter three:forgiveness or revenge


	3. Chapter 3

teko:hey guys this is for the people who feels sorry for Rigby in the last chapter

Rigby: hehehehehe

Benson:i thought we have to wait till slit mouth raccoon.

teko:we are,this is like level 1 compare to that.

Benson:so its gonna be a different story

teko:yes

Rigby:just start the thing i just can't wait

teko:i also want to apologize for the story to be short but this chapter is a long one...or longer what ever is long to you guys

Rigby: that's what she said XD

teko:*whacks Rigby on the head*

chapter three forgiveness or revenge

It was two days after the tarantula incident and Rigby have been ignoring didn't say 's been doing his he haven't played any video 's been like a shell of his former one he ever talk to is pops because he sees he actually was sitting on the couch watching TV Mordecai then came in the room with an apologetic look on his face."Rigby I'm sorry for that prank i thought it was funny."Mordecai said.5 minutes passed before Rigby answered."don't be its not your fault"Rigby answered."huh what do you mean?"Mordecai asked."i just realized that it wasn't your fault skips or Benson's fault because at least you know that it was time to stop and it wasn't your plan" Rigby explained."it's muscle man's fault for doing that prank but you know what it's also my fault for not doing anything the first time after he through the 100 spider rings" Rigby told Mordecai "well what are you going to do?"Mordecai then raise his hand with a grip like hes holding an apple."it would be rude if i don't returned the favor"then claws came out of his fingers."dude you have claw's Mordecai asked in amazement."i'm a raccoon what do you think"Rigby explained "i mean cant you fly"Rigby asked."uh i don't think so"Mordecai answered "he he well lets get started"Rigby said."what are you going to do"Mordecai asked again."i'm going to do the best i can"Rigby ended with a sinister smile.

a day had passed and Rigby was almost back to was talking to Benson and skips still wasn't talking to muscle man."oh man these wing are great"muscle man said in his trailer."yeah i guess but aren't you going to say sorry to Rigby"high five ghost said."no and why would you care you weren't even there"muscle man asked."yeah but it still not cool to prank some one till they cry"high five ghost said with a bit of disappointment."well i don't care"muscle man said while eating his wings."what about when you almost killed pops with that mattress on the ceiling prank" high five ghost stated."that's when i almost killed some one when they cry i don't care"muscle man explained."well i still think its mean"high five ghost said.

a knock came from the door muscle man then went to the door to open it seeing Benson with a piece of paper."what Benson"muscle man asked."hi muscle man i need you to do these after your lunch break"Benson said handing the paper."fine Benson"muscle man said grabbing the paper."ok muscle man see ya"Benson said before muscle man went in he saw high five ghost watching dawn of the dead."ugh change the channel"muscle man said with a bit of fear."why there not real"high five ghost said."i don't care man change the channel"muscle man yelled."ok ok i'm changing the channel"high five ghost said before changing it to a comedy channel."thanks bro"muscle man man then heard high five ghost snickering "what"muscle man asked."your scared of zombies"high five ghost said."no i'm not"muscle man yelled with rage." yes you are i remember that zombie movie incident you thought that they where evil 3d effect but when you figured out they where real you flipped out remember don't worry i won't tell any body"high ghost five said."you don't have to"Rigby said quietly outside hearing the whole conversation form outside.*2 hours later* muscle man is in the kitchen fixing the table which was the last chore Benson put on the list."whooo i'm done"muscle man yelled with walked in."hey muscle man can you get my wallet from my room please"Mordecai asked.

"ok man but you owe me a solid"muscle man man then went to the room and picked up Mordecai's picking up the wallet muscle man then heard a ghostly moan coming from the hall man went to check then saw man went down the stairs and stop dead on his track he saw Rigby all blood drench with his arm hanging on a thread of muscle from his shoulder."Rigby whats wrong with you are you ok or something"muscle man asked in Rigby then groaned and started walking over to muscle man with a limp."aah get away for me"muscle man man then went back up then stairs and hid in the first room he found Rigby followed and found muscle man in pops room."get away from me"muscle man man the got out of the window and found himself on the roof of the Rigby then got out of the window."ok i'm sorry Rigby i'm sorry for the spider prank please don't eat me"muscle man man then backed up too much and fell from the roof and died."oh my god"Rigby screamed then went back inside and went down and within a minute everyone else got around."what happened"Benson asked.

"i was just scaring him and he jumped from the roof."what happened to your arm"Mordecai asked."nothing its one of those fake arms they use in the movies i know a guy"Rigby answered."i'm so sorry"Rigby said."well i never really liked muscle man"Benson said."dose any body else did"Benson body answered "well i did he was my friend"high five ghost said with anger."high five ghost "well it was his fault,if he didn't scare me with the spiders i wouldn't got him back and he wouldn't dead"Rigby said."fine but you guy have lost my respect"high five ghost said.

"ok so what are we going to do with the body"Mordecai asked."he always wanted to be buried in the crash pit"skips said."Thomas get the cart started"Benson said."ok"Thomas said while the group left the body to prepare."so no one cares that i killed muscle man"Rigby asked."no...how do i say this um we like you more then muscle man because he was so annoying"Mordecai answered."wow ok" Rigby said in disbelief "so hey are you still scared of spider"Mordecai asked."no my arachnophobia to me right not is like muscle man"

the end.

teko:well that's the end.

Rigby:thank you for this

muscle man:WHAT THE HECK MAN YOU KILLED ME

teko:i actually don't like you

Rigby:me too

teko:if there's any body who actually likes muscle man tell me.

Rigby:i hate him

Mordecai:same thing here

Benson:why do you think i give him a lot of work.

teko:well there you go see ya.


End file.
